1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a digital or analog signals, and in more particular to the recording apparatus and the reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing video signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing digital signals encoded from analog signals, and further a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus, both equipped with recording and reproducing functions, are described, for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-88835 (1999). Also, a recording and reproducing (recording/reproducing ) apparatus equipped with an interface for digital signal is described, for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-79168 (1998).
However, the interface for digital signal is for the purpose of inputting and outputting the digital signals to be recorded and reproduced, but there is made no consideration about the use of the interface for the digital signal when recording and reproducing the analog signal.
Also, the interface of the digital signal is for inputting and outputting the digital signals to be recorded and reproduced in a format which is regulated according to a recording method on a recording medium, and no measure is taken for it to cope with the input and output of the digital signals being different in the format thereof, therefore there is of course a problem that such the signal cannot be recorded nor reproduced therewith. Further, in a case where the transmission rate of the digital signal is higher than the recordable maximum transmission rate, there is also a problem that it cannot be recorded.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus being able to bring the interface for the digital signals functioning also in analog recording and reproducing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus for the digital signal, being able to record and reproduce the digital signals in the formats other than that regulated with the recording method on the medium, or also the digital signal which is higher than the recordable maximum rate in the transmission rate thereof.
The first object mentioned above is achieved by a reproducing apparatus, comprising: a digital signal reproducing circuit for reproducing digital signal from a recording medium; an analog signal reproducing circuit for reproducing analog signal from said recording medium; an encoder for converting said analog signal into digital signal; an interface circuit for outputting said digital signal; and a switch for selectively inputting into said interface circuit switching between the digital signal converted in said encoder and the digital signal reproduced in said digital signal reproducing circuit, wherein, when reproducing in said analog signal reproducing circuit, the analog signal reproduced in said analog signal reproducing circuit is converted into digital signal in said encoder so as to be outputted from said interface circuit, and when reproducing in said digital signal reproducing circuit, the digital signal reproduced in said digital signal reproducing circuit is outputted from said interface circuit, and further by a recording apparatus, comprising: an interface circuit for inputting digital signal; a digital signal recording circuit for recording said digital signal onto a recording medium; a decoder for converting said digital signal into analog signal; and an analog signal recording circuit for recording the analog signal onto said recording medium, wherein, when recording in said an dialog signal recording circuit, the digital signal inputted from said interface circuit is converted in said decoder to be recorded in the analog, and when recording in said digital signal recording circuit, the digital signal inputted from said interface circuit is recorded.
The second object mentioned above is achieved by a reproducing apparatus, comprising: a digital signal reproducing circuit for reproducing a first digital signal from a recording medium; a converter for converting the first digital signal into a second digital signal; and an interface circuit for outputting said second digital signal which is converted in said converter, further by a recording apparatus, comprising: an interface circuit for inputting a second digital signal; a converter for converting said second digital signal into a first digital signal; and a digital signal recording circuit for recording said first digital signal which is converted in said converter on a recording medium.